Water park fun
by naruto.ships
Summary: Naruto and Hinata meet on the new ride in a water park. Read more to find out wat happens XD BEWARE! MY FIRST FANFIC, AND IDK HOW YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT! idk wat the rating means so... heh . ' GUYS IM PLANNING THIS TO BE A REALLY LONG DRAMATIC FANFIC SO... JUST WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

Waterpark Fun

Hyuuga Hinata was currently at a waterpark. It was a Saturday during her summer and she just couldn't wait to get onto a ride to cool her off.

Hinata had came for one special ride that she had been waiting, dying, to get onto. Since the waterpark was only opened during the summer, Hinata was determined to ride the scariest water slide available. Besides that, she also wanted to be the first on the ride. According to the cheesy salesman on the waterpark TV ad, there has been a new little change. A secret. Smiling, Hinata skipped up the long flight of stairs leading to the ride.

She was enjoying the fact of being the first person when a flash of bronze skin and blond hair flashed by her. 'huh?' She thought to herself.

"Ha, you think you'll be the first to ride this baby?" The person smirked, pointing towards the slide.

Sprinting, Hinata called out to him, "Yea. If you want, I'm sure you can go after me." Laughing, the person looked back at Hinata.

'Damn!' They both thought when they saw each other.

HINATA'S POV

"W-w-well… I m-mean… N-No… I-I'm still gonna be f-first…" I stuttered, not being able to drag my eyes off his toned body and oh-so-wonderful blue eyes.

"Oh is that so?" He teased as he quickly glanced down my body.

I felt my face turn red. Right, I just had to be wearing a very revealing bikini.

Wait, back up to what I said eariler, since when did I start stuttering? The eighteen-year old had supposedly lost her stuttering ages ago. Well, last year to be specific. Nevermind that though.

This stranger that wanted to cut me in line was something out of this world. He wore a pair of orange shorts that seemed to hug his waist, but at the same time hang loosely off. A strong and clear V line was visible. The rest of his body was as hot as the V line. He had rock hard abs, something that was obviously licked by many women. Even someone as shy as me has to admit, licking a body like that was an opportunity not everyone got. Bring my eyes up to his face, I realized that he was a masterpiece from the bottom to the top. He had musky blond hair and weird, but surprisingly attractive whiskers.

'Too bad it isn't Wednesday,' I thought, laughing to myself, 'Whisker Wednesday ^.^'

NARUTO'S POV

The way she stuttered was just way TOO cute, and I have to admit, so was that bikini she was rocking.

She was like an angel! She had light lavender eyes that seemed to shine from every corner, her eyelashes were long and thick. Her hair was a much darker lavender that seemed to go surprisingly well next to her white as snow skin.

'There has to be more to this beauty then her face…' I thought giving myself an excuse to peer down at her curvy little body.

Damn! No, I meant DAMN! She was perfect! She wore a purple bikini that seemed a bit too small. Maybe one size down. That didn't matter though, she still looked absolutely wonderful. She had C… No. It couldn't have been. It must have been D… Yea, she had D sized breasts and a firm ass.

'I have found the girl, okasan otosan.' I thought.

I totally needed to get to know this girl.

NORMAL POV

"Well, let's race." Said a smirking Naruto, "oh and by the way," Naruto said giving Hinata a cheeky grin, "The names Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

Blushing, a red-faced Hinata answered, "H-Hey… I'm H-Hinata…"

"Hinata… And your surname is….?" Naruto asked confused and interested. He thought he had seen those eyes somewhere…

"N-No… I-it's just Hinata…" Hinata said. She had grown used to that now… It took some time, but it was all okay now. Growing bolder by the second, Hinata smirked and decided to take this time to make a dash for it. Sprinting, she started to run in front of Naruto.

"OI! HEY! WAIT UP HINA!" Yelled Naruto.

"Haha, you'll just have to be second!" Hinata yelled down at him. Laughing and pointing while running, Hinata felt herself bump into a bulky chest.

'Huh?' Hinata thought as she looked up at the person. In front of her stood a lifeguard and the large waterslide.

Looking down at her the lifeguard asked, "And your partner for this ride?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"W-What? Wait… What do you mean partner? It used to be one person… What-"

"Nope, remodeled, you need a partner now." The guard said, looking down at the indigo-haired girl, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." A playful voice said behind Hinata, "We'll go together."

Turning around Hinata gasped, "Naruto…? B-But…" The life guard raised his head and looked at Naruto, then down to Hinata again.

"Are you going to ride with him?" He asked Hinata.

"Yes, yes she is." Naruto said as he walked over, curling his hand around Hinata's waist, "Obviously, she knows my name. She knows me. Now hurry up." Pouted Naruto, "I wanna get onto the ride."

"U-U-U-Ummmm… Y-Yes… W-We will r-r-r-ride together." Hinata spat out, feeling kind of faint in between Naruto's warm hands.

Raising an eyebrow, the life guard pulled a donut-looking water floatie over with only one seat, "Here. Sit."

Pulling Hinata down on his lap Naruto laughed, "Cmon Hinata, you gotta sit on my lap. Don't worry, I won't let you fly out."

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, but before she had a chance to jump away, the life guard had already pushed the two down into the ride.

 **GUYS GUYS GUYS IM SO SORRY MY FANFIC SOUNDS HORRIBLE** **HORRIBLE!** **THIS WAS KINDA AN AWKWARD CHAPTER FOR ME ): IK GUYS… I'LL MAKE IT BETTER I PROMISE. ITS KINDA CRAPPY BUT… BUT! IT IS MY FIRST SO DX PLEASEPLEAS PLEAS PLEASE READ ON FOR ME 3**


End file.
